When Darkness searches for Light
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Roxas entre à l'organisation XIII mais qu'y cherche-t-il ? Sur la route de ses questions, il va rencontrer un élément perturbateur... Un Feu qui fait peu à peu fondre la glace qui le protège... Jusqu'au jour où... - AkuRoku - Up du 5 Novembre - Fic Finie
1. Phase Un : La Rencontre

**Le petit blablatage enquiquinnant de l'auteur : **Voui, parce qu'une fic ne se créée pas comme cela sans un contexte, une envie et... Celle-ci est né dans le train au son de Chris Daughtry dont l'album est officiellement catalogué sous le répetoire AkuRoku pour moi lol J'ai eut le malheur de tomber amoureuse de _It's not Over_ de ce chanteur et chaques chansons de son album me les évoques... Autant vous dire que certains de mes drabbles sont nés sur ces musiques et sans doute bien d'autres à venir. Sans doute suis-je trop intoxiqué par le AkuRoku pour faire une telle fixation sur cet album...

Ce texte, je pensais en faire un de mes drabbles et finalement... Il va s'inscrire dans une fic à part entière. Je vais tenter de mener mon projet à bien. Vous vous doutez bien de qui sera l'acteur principal ? Non ? C'est mal me connaître dans ma fixation alors xD. Je préviens que ca risque d'être sombre comme ambiance, en espérant m'y tenir aussi, car c'est une chose qui me tiens à coeur... Que l'ambiance reste sombre comme la vértiable essence de mon chouchou que même moi j'ai tendance à ramolir un peu en rp xD Concernant la Fic elle-même, chaque chapitre sera indépendant et se suffira à lui-même, même si dans le fond, tous suivront l'évolution de mon chouchou.

Jamais deux sans trois, encore un paragraphe de blablatage et après je vous laisse lire ! **Epsylon**, tu m'as beaucoup inspiré avec tes écrits très sombre, je dois le dire et je t'en remercie. Je te dédicace cette première page d'une longue série je l'espère ! C'est bien loin de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'offrir à lire, mais je suis contaminé par les drabbles et leurs concentrés d'émotions. Des émotions puissantes dans si peu de mots, c'est... beau tout simplement !

Allez je vous laisse lire ! Merci à ceux qui ont parcourut mon blabla.

Declaimer : Les personnages de KH2 ne sont pas à moi

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Un : La Rencontre.**

La pluie tombait comme si le ciel pleurait le malheur qui s'abattait sur ce monde.  
Sur la place sombre, seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient la masse ténébreuse qui avait envahi les lieux, ne laissant plus voir le sol de béton de la ville.  
Le bruit sourd de la pluie fut bientôt couvert par le choc violent et impitoyable du fer, s'enfonçant dans cette masse noire pour la disloquer.

Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu dansaient sur la place, maîtresses de l'espace réduit afin d'agrandir l'espace vital de leur porteur.  
Le numéro XIII s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle avant que le ballet de métal ne recommence, brisant ces êtres informes et voleurs de cœurs.  
On lui avait donné l'ordre de récolter des cœurs cependant, il s'était vite retrouvé pris au piège dans une marrée noire.  
Il était aller l'exécuter sans discuter, comme le bon et nouveau petit élément qu'il était et maintenant, il s'en débarrassait.

Sur cette place qui se vidait peu à peu de sa population hostile, Roxas montrait tous ses talents de tueur, sans pitié, précis et rapide.  
Une dernière poignée de sans-cœur volèrent en éclat tandis qu'il retombait sur le sol, relevant lentement la tête vers un des lampadaires, ses deux keyblades baissés vers le sol de manière menaçante.  
Le blond posa un regard dur, inexpressif sur celui qui l'observait depuis le début.

Il n'avait pas bougé…  
Accoudé contre le fer mouillé, à le regarder se battre comme la machine à tuer qu'il était. Enfin, selon les dires de Xemnas.

Le silence lança un froid en plus de la pluie glaçante qui les couvrait.  
Il esquissa un sourire que la lumière artificielle révéla avant d'applaudir, décollant enfin son épaule du poteau de fer pour s'avancer vers celui dont il n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance en vrai.

-« Impressionnant ! »

Le regard bleu du blond le fixa avec froideur, comme s'il voulait le corriger pour cet affront. Axel sourit davantage en se rapprochant de sa démarche nonchalante.

-« T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour surveiller ton boulot ! »  
-« Alors pour quoi ? »

Sa voix résonna d'un timbre sombre allant de paire avec son regard mauvais, sur la défensive.

-« Curiosité ! » Répondit le numéro VIII avec son grand sourire.  
-« Satisfait ? »  
-« Hum… A moitié à vrai dire. J'ai pu constater que tu avais un beau fessier mais je n'ai pas encore vu ta gueule d'ange. »

Il aimait se montrer provocateur et Axel voyait dans le regard de Roxas que cela marchait…  
La petite machine à tuer de Xemnas était des plus appétissantes et manque de bol, il plaisait beaucoup au rouquin. Le blond resta silencieux face à cette provocation, détaillant celui qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré et qui était selon le Chef de l'Organisation, un bouffon inintéressant.  
Mais ce n'était pas tout…  
Son sourire l'énervait, ses manières familières, son regard intense qui le détaillait…  
La seule réponse qu'eut Axel fut le frottement des keyblades sur le sol avant de lui porter un coup.

Ah, il préférait de cette manière ?  
Le rouquin esquiva avant d'appeler ses chakrams pour engager le combat.  
Un grand sourire satisfait étira ces fines lèvres alors que leurs armes s'entrechoquaient avec violence.  
Roxas était vraiment impitoyable, même avec un allié, il exploitait la moindre faille qu'Axel osait lui laisser.  
Le blond voulait lui faire ravaler ce sourire mais à aucun moment il ne disparut du visage de son aîné.

Le combat s'acheva rapidement car Roxas montra des signes de fatigue, bien épuisé par cette extermination en masse de sans-cœur, et le rouquin lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce pour ses attaques agressives.  
Il l'accula contre un mur, un de ses chakrams se plantant dans la brique.  
Roxas n'avait pas cillé, sa joue effleurée par l'arme et un Axel a une distance on ne pouvait plus proche.  
Son regard était toujours aussi froid et dur, son visage fermé à toute expression même pas une grimace de douleur due à la blessure sur sa joue.  
Le sang coulait le long de sa peau pour se mêler à l'eau douce du ciel, sa capuche noire avait été tirée en arrière par le choc et l'arme, dévoilant ses cheveux rebels aux assauts de la pluie.

Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir une blessure, enfin si Axel bougeait un peu trop.  
Roxas avait la pointe de sa keyblade sous sa gorge, prêt à s'en servir, même s'il était un allié, même s'il était son aîné, rien ne retiendrait son geste.  
Le rouquin sourit davantage, le regardant, non, le dévorant de ses yeux verts pétillants.

-« Tu sais, tu m'plais beaucoup mon petit Roxas. »

Le blond resta inexpressif, son regard lui lançant clairement une menace de mort s'il ne bougeait pas dans la seconde et pour le lui faire comprendre, sa keyblade remonta pour que la pointe effleure la peau du rouquin dans le sourire agaçant ne disparaissait pas.

-« Agaçant », lâcha-t-il.  
-« Oui, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras bien le temps de découvrir les autres », ajouta Axel avec un sourire sous-entendu.

Et le rouquin se recula, comme s'il avait prédit son geste, cette keyblade menaçante s'étant relevée brusquement.  
Celle-ci aurait sûrement percé sa chaire.

-« A bientôt Partenaire… »

Axel ouvrit rapidement un portail d'ombre, faisant disparaître ses chakrams dans la foulée avant de passer le portail sous le regard bleu glacier.  
Roxas fixa encore la tâche d'ombre où le numéro VIII avait disparu.  
Agaçant, énervant et encore bien d'autres tares à lui découvrir… Cependant, le pire était son dernier mot. « Partenaire ».  
Non, il était seul et il ne ferait certainement pas équipe avec lui.  
Il était l'élu de la Keyblade.  
Il n'avait besoin de personne pour effectuer ses missions, juste de ses deux armes dont il était l'unique porteur parmi les similis.

Le blond les fit disparaître avant de venir tirer sur sa capuche. Toute sa frange était déjà mouillée, ses cheveux froids plaqués sur son visage de marbre.  
Une ombre, voilà ce qu'il était.  
Une machine à tuer…  
Pas quelqu'un capable de supporter un « partenaire » tel que ce Axel.

Roxas avança lentement tout en créant un portail d'ombre. Rentrer au QG, faire son rapport en omettant l'irruption du rouquin et ensuite…  
Un peu de repos ?  
Ephémère moment où il pouvait réellement réfléchir à sa présence ici et sa raison d'être. Une véritable énigme pour lui… Son existence était une énigme qu'il voulait résoudre.  
La machine à tuer de Xemnas allait peu à peu s'éveiller…  
Seule…  
Mais pas seulement…

**FIN**


	2. Phase Deux : Se rapprocher de la cible

Merci des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai eut du mal à pondre ce second chapitre... J'avoue que je l'ai recommencé car la première version ne me plaisait absolument pas, ce qui explique ce si long délais entre le premier et le second chapitre. Vos tits commentaires m'ont donné du courage et un grand MERCI a Naryu qui m'a beaucoup motivée et inspirée !

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce second chapitre, toujours dans une ambiance noir que je me fais un vrai plaisir à cultiver.

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Deux : Se rapprocher de la cible**

Devait-il la haïr ou bien l'aimer ?  
Rideau de gouttes d'eau pure qui déferlait sur son visage par vagues plus ou moins importantes.  
La pluie...  
Froide, glaciale, se fichant bien de ce qui pouvait se retrouver sur son passage.  
Elle ne luttait pas, non, elle emportait tout sur son chemin.

Semblable alors ?

Oui, il était comme elle.  
Froid, meurtrier, emportant cette masse noire dans les ténèbres avec lui pour n'en garder qu'un cœur de lumière.  
Impitoyable face à son ennemi alors que la pluie ne faisait que suivre le chemin sauvage qu'elle se frayait.

Le bruit du métal se répercuta dans la sombre ruelle, écho de mort d'une non-vie.  
Le numéro XIII venait de rendre au néant la dernière des créatures noires.  
La collecte des cœurs avait été fructueuse.  
Ces parasites envahissaient de plus en plus souvent la cité blanche aux ombres effrayantes.  
Ombres parmi les ombres que seuls quelques détails morphologiques différenciaient du paysage.  
Et ce symbole de leur ralliement, un cœur torturé de barbelés...

Son regard de glace se posa sur le dernier cœur qui luisait dans sa main gantée de cuir noir...  
Une lueur rosée, rougeâtre.  
Tellement d'espoir dans cette lueur si faiblarde...  
Leurs propres cœurs dépendaient d'un millier de cœurs semblables à celui-ci.  
Un cœur aussi éphémère que les vies de l'ombre, un cœur qu'ils aspiraient à posséder...

Roxas fixa un moment ce cœur illusoire avant qu'il ne file vers sa destination.  
Flottant dans l'air comme un phare.  
Le phare des similis...  
Une créature blanche aux courbes dansantes réceptionna le cœur pour le porter en sûreté.

Un de plus...  
Un pas de plus vers Kingdom Hearts...

Le regard glacier du numéro XIII se porta sur le ciel sans étoile.  
Juste la caresse des pleurs du monde sur son visage inexpressif.  
Douce étreinte glaciale...  
Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson en sentant une goutte glisser sur sa nuque pour courir le long de sa colonne ; sa capuche commençait à découvrir des cheveux d'ange blond.  
Un ange de la mort...

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti la morsure du soleil sur sa peau pâle ?  
La glace semblait avoir pris possession de son corps comme cette non-vie dévouée à la cause des Similis.  
Xemnas ordonnait et il exécutait...  
Les deux keyblades étaient dans ses mains dans cet unique but.  
Et cette question sans réponse qui demeurait...

Pourquoi lui ?

Il avait gagné un nom, une demeure aux murs sombres, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse, juste une désagréable illusion...  
Cette question récurrente était éludée par ses missions aussi routinières qu'ennuyeuses...

Roxas lâcha un soupire blasé.  
Ses deux armes disparurent dans un tourbillon noir, ses pas résonant dans la ruelle.  
Il sortit de l'obscurité pour entrer dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, son regard se portant en face de lui avec désintérêt, embrassant la rue vide.  
Lentement, une de ses mains vint tirer la capuche noire sur sa chevelure d'or.  
Il n'avait rien d'un ange et il se dissimulait sous ce manteau d'ombre comme s'il s'agissait de sa vraie nature.  
Une nature bien incertaine, vacillante...  
Une non-vie...  
Comme ceux qu'il venait de rendre aux ténèbres de Maléfique.

Le numéro XIII avait fini sa mission et pourtant...  
Il marchait sous les pleurs des nuages, comme si cela lavait son esprit tourmenté.  
La froideur du temps gagnait son esprit au fur et à mesure que ses pas le conduisaient sur les pavés sombres.  
Où allait-il ?  
Il n'en savait rien...  
Il avait besoin de marcher...  
Un besoin pressant de...  
Se réchauffer ?

Roxas s'arrêta net, sa vue se troublant.

Un éclat de rire...  
Une plage...  
Le soleil...  
_« Sora ! »_

Sa main s'accrocha au premier mur à proximité, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, ses jambes flageolantes.  
Cette illusion...  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Et en pleine journée...  
D'habitude, il l'avait en dormant, se réveillant en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit...

Ces images semblaient avoir aspirer son souffle, son âme si bien que sa tête lui tournait.  
Dans un écho mouillé, le blond s'effondra à terre, échouant contre le mur de pierres noires.  
Roxas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
La peur.  
L'angoisse.  
L'incompréhension...  
Le froid qui emplissait cette poitrine insensible venait de poignarder quelque chose dans sa cage thoracique.

Il porta une main au niveau de...  
De quoi au juste, il n'avait pas de cœur.  
Alors pourquoi ce battement affolé sous le gant de cuir ?

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa.  
Lui, le numéro XIII être en si mauvaise position à cause d'un fragment d'image...

Un fragment provenant d'où ?  
Chimère ou souvenir ?  
De lui ou que quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Qui est Sora ?  
Il n'avait qu'un nom, même pas de visage, du flou...  
On ne se base pas sur du flou pour retrouver son passé ?  
Mais était-ce seulement à lui ?

Roxas resta allongé sous les sanglots du ciel mais ceux-ci ne lavaient plus rien...  
L'angoisse comprimait sa poitrine.  
La peur de ne pas savoir qui il était crispait sa mâchoire, sa main posée sur son cœur douloureux.

Son cœur...  
Etait-ce bien réel ?  
Il était un simili, il ne pouvait pas en avoir un.

Le blond fut coupé dans sa réflexion par deux bottes qui venaient d'apparaître sous son nez.  
Il grimaça avant de se redresser avec peine, chancelant.  
Mais plus son corps se décollait du sol, plus son attitude neutre, froide, glaciale revenait sur ses traits.  
Lorsqu'il releva enfin le visage, c'était un regard d'une inexpressivité sans nom qui se posa sur l'intrus.

-« Je t'ai cherché partout Rox' ! »

Les deux pupilles océans le dévisagèrent malgré son mal-être.  
Roxas tenait debout grâce au mur auquel il était adossé.  
En face de lui, la plus turbulente des créatures que le monde des similis avait pu mettre à jour.  
Roxas plissa les yeux.  
La couleur le gênait...  
Ses cheveux rouges cachés sous la capuche de cuir collaient à son visage.  
Ses yeux émeraudes le parcouraient à loisir, pétillants, plein de vie.  
Et ce sourire...  
Agaçant...  
Enervant...

-« Fiche-moi la paix. »  
-« Hein ? Dans l'état où tu es ? »

Roxas le fusilla du regard pour ces mots là.  
Il ne voyait rien de ce que pouvait afficher le numéro VIII.  
Il était hermétique...  
Surtout face à lui...  
La lumière qui semblait provenir d'Axel le blessait d'une certaine manière.

Le rouquin lui, détaillait sans se gêner le gamin, trempé jusqu'aux os, sa main crispée sur sa poitrine à un endroit incongru...  
Le cœur.  
Il savait que Roxas était différent.  
Mais en quoi ?  
Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté, son regard cherchant une blessure qui pourrait justifier ce signe de faiblesse, de douleur.  
Rien...  
Axel était intrigué et puis...  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici.

-« Allez viens, j'te ramène ! »

Il tendit la main vers lui mais avant que le contact de cuir ne s'établisse Roxas lui décocha un revers de sa propre main, son regard océan braqué sur lui avec froideur...  
Deux billes glaciales mais aussi perdues...  
Le maître incontesté des Keyblades avait peur ?

Axel bloqua un bref instant avant de saisir avec autorité son poignet, l'attirant vers lui.  
Son visage souriant et rieur était devenu sérieux pour la première fois depuis que Roxas l'avait rencontré.  
Ses jambes étaient encore instables, son regard laissant transparaître son étonnement.  
Il devenait trop expressif à son contact.  
Et puis, il y avait la faute de cette chimère...  
Non, il se cherchait des excuses...

Le rouquin plongea son regard intense dans le sien.  
Roxas aurait pu s'y noyer si l'eau du ciel ne l'avait pas déjà trempé...  
Quel était ce regard ?  
Axel était inquiet ?  
Impossible, le maître du feu était un simili, comme lui.

-« Monte sur mon dos et ne discute pas ! »

Sa voix...  
Ferme mais avec une certaine chaleur qui le caractérisait si bien.  
Le numéro XIII le regarda faire sa manœuvre, Axel lui présentant son dos, se baissant un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
Roxas finit par faire un pas en avant et venir se glisser contre son dos.  
Le rouquin le réceptionna, cala ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches avant de se relever et de marcher à grandes enjambées dans la ruelle sombre.

Le blond leva les yeux vers l'horizon gris.  
La pluie, commençait doucement à cesser...  
Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la morsure des gouttes sacrées sur son visage...  
Mais le froid avait disparu...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le rouge flamboyant de la chevelure d'Axel ne semblait plus l'éblouir...  
Est-ce que c'est lui qui était parvenu à le réchauffer ?  
Sa chaleur...  
Il la sentait...  
Ce dos puissant contre lequel il était...

Etait-il en train d'apprécier ce geste...  
Sa compagnie...  
Non, jamais !  
Les sentiments n'existaient pas pour eux, juste le vide, le néant, rien d'autre.  
La noirceur de leur manteau n'était que le reflet de leur âme.

Une grimace tira les traits de son visage.  
Une douleur, dans sa poitrine.  
Il aurait voulu que ça cesse...  
Pourquoi était-il torturé de la sorte ?  
Xemnas lui avait pourtant fait comprendre que sa vie serait simple : exterminer les Sans-cœurs.  
Pourquoi cette non-vie qui lui était offerte ne cadrait pas dans ce moule ?

Un soupire lui échappa, torturé, fatigué...  
Axel sentit le blond se laisser aller dans son dos et il se pencha un peu en avant par précaution, afin qu'il reste bien coller à lui.  
Son regard émeraude tenta de voir son visage qu'il avait senti se poser.  
Roxas venant de poser son front sur son épaule, des mèches blondes collées au cuir noir de son épaule.

Silencieux, il continua d'avancer vers les portes du QG.  
Mais le maître du feu avait une multitude de questions dans la tête...  
Qu'importe, elles attendraient...  
Roxas était dans son dos, il avait accepté, un peu de force, cette main tendue qu'il lui avait offerte.  
Il y avait du progrès, non ?

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

-« Je dirai rien à Xemnas ! », murmura-t-il à son intention.  
-« Tu as intérêt », répondit froidement le blond.  
-« La prochaine fois, je viendrai av... »  
-« Je n'ai pas besoin de TOI ! »  
-« Ah vraiment... »

Un grondement sourd répondit à cette petite provocation d'Axel, ce qui lui tira un plus large sourire.  
Oui, il y avait du progrès...  
Néanmoins la route était encore longue avant qu'il ne puisse avoir un peu plus de place à ses yeux...  
Il serait patient...  
Il se fera son chemin, lentement mais sûrement...  
C'était déjà le cas présent, non ?

Roxas resta silencieux le reste du voyage.  
Cependant, la chaleur du numéro VIII l'avait atteint...  
Réchauffé...  
Il se sentait apaisé...  
Et cette douleur dans sa poitrine aussi...  
Il n'y demeurait plus qu'un battement régulier...

**FIN**

* * *


	3. Phase Trois : Partenaires ?

J'ai eut du mal à récupérer les chapitres bêta de cette fic et je remercie ceux qui la suivent de leur patience :3  
Merci DuncanHeart pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir !  
Merci à ma tite Nayru qui m'a beaucoup encouragé quand je l'écrivais.

Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture :3

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Trois : Partenaires ?**

Le choc du métal…  
Tintement agréable et pourtant si cruel.  
Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu dansaient en rythme, tranchant l'air et la masse noire qui se présentait à elles.  
Un ballet devenu habituel, répétition d'un schéma simple mais efficace.  
Sauf que cette danse mortuaire était accompagnée d'une nouvelle symphonie de lumière et de chaleur.

Le regard de Roxas se posa sur le numéro VIII qui était non loin de lui.  
Ses chakrams fendaient la moindre des créatures.  
Des flammes ardentes dansant sous le sillage des armes d'acier, mordant cette chaire sans vie, sans cœur…  
Axel semblait danser avec le feu.  
Souple, agile, on aurait dit qu'il était une flamme, ne faisant qu'un avec son élément.  
Et son sourire…  
Bien différent de ces sourires agaçants qu'il voulait lui faire ravaler.  
C'était un sourire joueur, il s'amusait à détruire les sans-cœur. C'était une mission importante, capitale pour atteindre Kingdom Hearts mais non, le maître du feu riait, s'amusait.

Le numéro XIII n'arrivait pas à comprendre son amusement.  
Cela faisait quelques missions que Xemnas lui imposait la présence du comique de l'organisation. Il n'avait pas discuté les ordres, il s'était contenté d'instaurer un mur glacial et silencieux entre eux. Roxas surveillait les moindres gestes du simili avec froideur.  
Ces gestes si familiers l'insupportaient mais bien qu'il l'envoyait balader de la plus cruelle des façons à chaque fois, Axel revenait toujours. A croire qu'il aimait se faire jeter ?  
Cependant, au court de ces missions si désagréables pour lui, Roxas se surprenait à l'observer comme en ce moment même…  
Le maître du feu était sans doute le simili le plus expressif.

Blasphème, ils ne ressentaient rien !  
Une coquille vide, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur.  
Les ténèbres étaient leur quotidien et la faible lumière des cœurs n'était pas suffisante pour leur donner même un semblant de cœur.  
Seul le néant habitait leurs poitrines.

Et pourtant…  
Le rouquin était si humain…  
Son regard océan était bloqué sur Axel, objet de toute son attention et il ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsqu'un chakram fut lancé dans sa direction.  
Le vent chaud des flammes lui caressa la joue, une pointe effleurant le rebord de la capuche avant que la chaleur ne s'éloigne et ne refroidisse une créature sombre derrière lui.

Axel récupéra son chakram avec un grand sourire.  
De voir le blondinet aussi stoïque, même avec une arme à quelques millimètres de son visage, était… troublant. N'avait-il pas peur de se faire blesser ?  
Le rouquin avait toujours cette image du Roxas perdu sous ses aires durs. Il avait vu cet être imperturbable dans un état de détresse totale.  
Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ?  
La glace craignait le feu en temps normal.

-« Fais attention, Xemnas me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose mon 'tit Roxy ! » fit-il avec un sourire.

Une touche de provocation…  
Un regard qui se durcit.  
Roxas fit volte face pour tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour respirer une masse de Sans-Cœur qui s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus.  
Les êtres informes n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apercevoir les armes lumineuses qu'elles les pourfendaient déjà.  
Triste sort pour ces êtes semblables à eux.  
Mais c'était manger ou être mangé dans cette course à la vie.  
L'aspiration à être humain…

L'aspiration de tous les similis qui avaient rejoint l'Organisation XIII mais lui…  
Dans un élan de rage incontrôlée, il se jeta dans la foule des ombres, frappant avec précision, laissant déferler sa colère.  
Qui était Sora… Depuis ce fameux jour, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse…  
Du flou…  
Des images dont il ne saisissait pas l'essence…  
Et ce sentiment de faiblesse, de peur…  
Il les haïssait.

Axel le surveilla du coin de l'œil, le laissant abattre sa rage sur ses ennemis.  
Il le voyait à ses gestes, son visage si dur et pourtant…  
Ses yeux bleus étaient terriblement expressifs en cet instant.  
Plus que le blond ne l'aurait voulu.  
D'un geste nonchalant, il élimina les quelques parasites noirs qui tentaient de l'attaquer.  
Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui, repoussés comme une plume sur laquelle on souffle.  
Toute son attention était sur Roxas…

Sa rage…  
Ses keyblades qui dansaient majestueusement dans le noir.  
Son corps fin et leste.  
Il se ferrait sûrement frapper si le blond remarquait qu'il le matait sans vergogne…  
Mais le feu était attiré par la glace, et il mourait d'envie de la réchauffer.

Roxas donna un ultime coup, disloquant le dernier Sans-Cœur sous un sifflement appréciateur du rouquin qui se rapprocha.  
Il ne se donna pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.  
Son calme était revenu.  
Il se sentait un peu mieux après avoir fait éclater toute cette colère en lui…  
Son regard impassible se posa sur Axel lorsque ce grand imbécile fut à côté de lui.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé dis-moi ? »

Seul un regard noir lui répondit.  
Montrer ses faiblesses devant lui, plus jamais.  
Axel haussa les épaules avant de lui emboîter le pas lorsque le petit blond se remit à marcher.  
Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres…

-« Dis-moi Rox', pourquoi tu m'envois plus balader pour les missions ? »  
-« Parce que c'est Xemnas qui t'envoie en mission avec moi, » fut sa réponse dite d'une manière froide et catégorique.  
-« Ah… Mais tu apprécies quand même ma présence puisque tu m'envoies plus balader ! »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres…  
Un de ceux qui agaçaient Roxas et son regard bleuté le lui fit comprendre.  
Le rouquin ne fléchit pas pour autant, il n'avait pas peur du petit blond.  
Le pas de Roxas augmenta d'une cadence et cela surprit le numéro VIII qui accéléra ses grandes enjambées, le rattrapant sans mal.

-« Hey ! Mais ça veut dire qu'on est partenaires alors ? » s'exclama-t-il.  
-« On n'est PAS partenaires ! » répliqua froidement Roxas.  
-« Ah bon ? » fit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

Roxas lui faisait face, ses yeux plus glacial que jamais et pourtant…  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer…  
Drôle de mot pour un simili. Mais si ce n'était pas ce mot là, « aimer », qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?  
Il avait envie de s'y noyer, de capturer toute son attention pour les regarder, les garder rien que pour lui…  
Axel ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ce genre de sentiments humains pouvait lui venir, il s'en fichait.  
La source l'importait peu, il avait juste envie de la suite.  
De l'avoir lui !

Son sourire s'élargit sur son visage.  
Lumineux…  
Roxas déglutit mal à l'aise devant cette lumière que représentait Axel.  
Lentement, le rouquin se pencha sur lui pour venir murmurer :

-« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé lorsque j'ai lancé mon chakram… Me ferais-tu… confiance ? »

Son regard émeraude s'était planté dans le sien.  
Si intense que Roxas se sentit aspirer.

Sa voix chaude avait brouillé ses sens et la signification de sa phrase.  
Mais il en saisit bien vite les mots et écarquilla les yeux.  
Lui faire… confiance ?  
Le numéro XIII resta incrédule devant cette question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse.  
Ou bien était-ce une manière de conserver cette coquille de glace hermétique ?  
Le trouble se lisait sur son visage et Axel en était très satisfait.

-« Je ne fais confiance à personne, encore moins à toi ! » clama-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Roxas ferma les poings, un regard dur avant de disparaître dans un nuage d'ombre.  
Axel se retrouva face à un mur de briques sombres, mais il avait un sourire bête aux lèvres. Le blond venait de fuir par une affirmation qu'il savait fausse…  
Son trouble avait été la preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance.  
Le numéro XIII ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre ?  
Il était en train de faire fondre cette épaisse couche de glace…  
Le maître du feu en était très fier…  
Xemnas n'aimerait sans doute pas ça, mais il servait ses propres intérêts depuis que Roxas avait fait son entrée dans l'organisation XIII.  
Il n'avait besoin que de se rapprocher de lui…

Le blond regagna sa chambre après un bref rapport à son supérieur.  
Il avait éludé la question Axel.  
Sauf que cette question s'imposa à son esprit dés qu'il fut seul dans cette chambre blanche…  
Vide…  
Noire…  
Aussi noire que son âme.  
Axel était si lumineux qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise autant qu'il… l'attirait ?  
Stupidité…

-« Confiance, hein ? » répéta-t-il tout bas.

Son regard bleuté se posa avec indifférence sur cette pièce.  
Sa tête se posa contre la porte, son corps s'y appuyant avant de se laisser glisser à terre, comme si le poids de ces mots lui pesaient.  
Il ne voulait aucune attache…  
Le néant était tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis son arrivée et pourtant, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il changeait au contact de cet imbécile à la chevelure de feu.

Roxas perçut tout le poids du froid dans lequel il régnait pourtant en maître.  
La chaleur d'Axel…  
Elle avait un doux goût sucré et apaisant dans son petit monde torturé.  
Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre…  
A changer…  
Cela aussi lui faisait peur…

**FIN**

* * *


	4. Phase Quatre : Confiance…

Voici la suite de la fic :3  
je me suis vraiment beaucoup éclaté à l'écrire et vos reviews me font super plaisir !! Merci à mes revieweuses :3

Ma p'tite Nayru qui est intenable mais que j'adore martyriser XD Merci Louwenn, DuncanHeart pour leur fidélité ! Merci à Serya-chan pour ces reviews entousiasmes :3 Et le mot de la fin reviens à Simlys, à qui je n'ai pas put répondre alors je le fais ici (anonyme power... ), ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Cela m'a beaucoup touché, merci vraiment (blush)

Sans attendre, la suite 3

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Quatre : Confiance… **

Le vent soufflait, agitant les feuilles des arbres en un bruissement mélodieux.  
La nuit régnait sur ce décor sordide…  
Maîtresse des cieux qui faisait écho à la noirceur du sol terrestre.  
Cette obscurité envahissante avait donné la meilleure des couvertures pour une armée d'êtres informes.

Leurs grands yeux jaunes luisaient dans le noir…  
Avançant, ombres parmi les ombres…  
L'ombre d'une patte, d'une antenne était projetée sur les murs par la lumière du lampadaire.  
Sous-fifre accompagné d'un chef bien plus imposant mais tout aussi agile que ses subordonnés.  
Ils avançaient dans les rues de la Forteresse Oubliée endormie.  
En quête de cœur…

Son regard glacial ne lâchait pas sa proie.  
Ils avaient été postés dans la cité en vue d'un éventuel mouvement de l'ennemi…  
Mouvement qui avait pris la forme grouillante de non-vie…  
Nombreux…  
Peut-être trop pour eux ? Leur nombre était faible en comparaison du leur…

Etait-ce effrayant pour autant ?  
Le blond n'était pas effrayé par la masse noir…  
Il foncerait dans le tas sans se poser de question.  
Seule la collecte des cœurs était importante et là…  
Ils allaient pouvoir faire un coup de maître !  
Les deux billes glacées regardaient les formes sombres se disperser pour aller voler des cœurs, laissant leur supérieur seul.  
Mais même seul, il dégageait une puissante aura…  
Sans doute auraient-ils quelques soucis pour en venir à bout ?

En parlant de soucis…  
Où était ce crétin ?  
Le regard océan balaya le rebord de l'immeuble avant d'aller en contrebas, cherchant ses compatriotes similis.  
Il apercevait quelques formes grisâtres…  
Mais pas ce qu'il cherchait.

-« C'est moi que tu cherches », souffla une voix chaude à son oreille.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il leva brusquement le poing au niveau de son cou.  
Le maître du feu s'était déjà retiré, anticipant cette réaction avant qu'un regard noir ne sévisse.  
Un grand sourire amusé avaient ourlé ses lèvres.  
Agaçant…  
Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?  
Ah oui, partenaires, hein ?  
Foutaises…

Axel se plaça à ses côtés, avec la distance de sécurité requise.  
Roxas porta avec indifférence son regard en contrebas avant de parler d'une voix basse mais sèche.

-« Tout est en place ? »  
-« Oui, ils attendent plus que mes ordres ! »

Son silence était à prendre pour un « bien ».  
L'aîné se contenta de hausser les épaules, après tout, tant qu'il s'amusait et récupérait les cœurs…  
Enfin… Ce côté de Roxas à faire son supérieur l'amusait. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir son p'tit « partenaire ».

Le vent s'amusait à balayer le toit sur lequel les deux similis attendaient leur heure d'action.  
Le numéro VIII resta silencieux, guettant l'instant où il pourrait foncer dans cette masse grouillante d'ennemi.  
Il en bouillait d'impatience…  
Roxas laissa son regard dériver un instant sur lui.  
Son visage si expressif… Amusé, excité à l'idée de combattre. Son comportement le montrait aussi…  
Axel jouait avec ses chakrams, les balançant avec l'envie de les lancer en contrebas.  
Un vrai gamin.

Le numéro XIII reporta son regard en bas.  
Du mouvement…  
Le sombre appelant le sombre.  
Les billes jaunes qui se déplaçaient étaient leur seul point de repère.  
Les Sans-Cœur allaient et revenaient rapidement… Avec de faibles lueurs rosées…

Ce petit jeu continua un moment…  
Observer silencieusement.  
Amasser les cœurs.  
En somme, ils n'attendaient que la fin de la cueillette…

-« Roxas », murmura une voix étrangement sérieuse.  
-« Hum ? »  
-« On devrait y aller maintenant, le gros commence à bouger… Et les similis que j'ai postés s'impatientent. »

Un regard en coin…  
Emeraude enflammée contre la glace patiente.  
Roxas se redressa, appelant ses Keyblades…  
Métal froid aux reflets lunaires pour l'une, aux reflets sombres pour l'autre.  
Axel en tressaillit d'impatience.

-« Donne l'ordre aux similis d'attaquer. »

Son grand sourire s'était transformé en un rictus carnassier…  
En bas, la masse sombre se vit assaillie de taches blanches, grisées par les ténèbres de la nuit.  
Calculateur, Roxas guettait le mouvement du chef sous un regard pressant d'Axel.  
Il avait envie d'y aller, de plonger dans la bataille.  
Lui, le petit dernier avait, il ne savait comment, de l'autorité sur un aîné…

-« Tu t'en tiens au plan ! », rappela-t-il.  
-« Oui oui, on peut y aller là ? »  
-« Hum… »

Le rouquin amorça un mouvement pour descendre de cet immeuble vitesse grand V mais un regard bleuté l'interpella.  
Et… Un léger sourire ?  
Roxas avait ses fines lèvres étirées par un minuscule rictus proche du sourire.  
Il en demeura bloqué et son regard l'interrogeait clairement, un sourcil relevé pour accentuer sa surprise.

-« Je te confie mes arrières ! »

Sa voix avait été un souffle avant qu'il ne plonge sur sa proie.  
Ses arrières ?  
Son regard émeraude le suivit un instant avant que son cerveau ne tilt.  
Il lui faisait confiance ? Il n'avait pas rêvé cette scène ?  
Ni une ni deux, Axel se rendit lui aussi au front, en vu d'assurer les arrières de son petit blondinet.

Ca l'avait motivé !  
Ses flammes se déchaînaient sur les pavés de la cité, ne laissant que peu de chances à ces non-vies bien utiles quand même.  
Axel éliminait le menu fretin de manière radicale, les similis récupérant les cœurs qui voletaient…  
Douces lumières sucrées dans ce monde de ténèbres…  
Cependant, Axel s'intéressait davantage à Roxas qu'à ces fragments de cœurs.

Le petit blond avait entamé la bataille avec la gigantesque masse noire.  
Le reflet lunaire tailladait son ennemi, de concert avec l'acier ténébreux.  
Le Sans-cœur ripostait avec plus de hargne que ses compatriotes de petite taille.  
Roxas fut projeté contre un mur mais il s'y réceptionna avant d'y prendre appui pour retourner sur la créature.

Le rouquin ordonna aux similis de rentrer avec les cœurs pour la plupart, en gardant quelques uns.  
Son partenaire lui avait dit de ne pas se mêler à la bataille…  
Qu'il devait récupérer les cœurs, mais cela avait été trop facile…  
Mais, voir Roxas virevolter comme une étoile, aussi violent qu'une météorite qui détruit l'atmosphère pour s'écraser sur la terre…  
C'était un spectacle fascinant.

Le chant du métal se poursuivit encore un moment.  
Leur ennemi ne semblait pas vouloir capituler face aux puissantes Keyblades.  
Axel se mêla donc au jeu après un bref regard vers son coéquipier.  
Un regard qui lui avait donné son accord…

Le rouquin laissa ses flammes se déchaîner à nouveau.  
Echo crépitant à celui du choc brutal du métal.  
Il faiblissait…  
Un coup qu'il ne put anticiper le projeta contre un mur.

-« Roxas ! »

Le maître du feu se déplaça avec rapidité, des flammes rageuses entourant la masse sombre de non-vie.  
Ces chakrams furent envoyés avec violence sur le Sans-Cœur qui vacilla.  
Son regard émeraude alla très rapidement sur le blond.  
Inquiet.  
Mais avec l'impossibilité de quitter plus longtemps l'ennemi du regard.

-« Ca va Rox' ? »  
-« Oui. », répondit-t-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme s'était redressé mais la tête lui tournait.  
Son regard glacé était plus meurtrier que jamais.  
C'est lui qui dirigeait les opérations et voilà que le beau rôle revenait à Axel…  
Lentement, il avança vers le roux.  
Une ombre à l'aura terrifiante… meurtrière…

Par principe, il n'accepterait pas qu'Axel le tue…  
Non, c'était SA proie…  
Les Keyblades étaient pointées vers le bas, menaçantes…  
Lorsqu'il dépassa Axel, le rouquin lui jeta un regard.

-« Rox' ? »

Avait-il perdu l'esprit avec le choc ?  
Et son regard fut attiré par.  
Trop tard.  
Le blond venait de prendre son élan et de courir vers sa proie.  
Les flammes d'Axel l'avaient affaibli, il ne restait qu'un coup…  
L'air fendu par le métal sacré…  
Une non-vie qui retourne au néant.  
Ne laissant derrière elle qu'un cœur plus gros et plus lumineux que les autres.

Roxas atterrit lourdement sur le sol.  
Le cœur luisait devant lui…  
Ombre ténébreuse entouré de flammes.  
Il se tourna vers Axel qui les fit disparaître aussitôt.

Le maître des Keyblades était pensif quant à ce cœur plus…  
Palpable…  
Comme si cela pouvait être un cœur destiné au simili.  
Une vie…  
Mais est-ce que lui en avait besoin ?  
Les Keyblades disparurent dans un nuage de fumée…  
Une main gantée réceptionna la lueur rose intense.  
Il le sentait battre…  
Son cœur…

Et sa tête se mit à lui tourner…  
Roxas tangua légèrement et Axel accéléra ses pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.  
Son partenaire semblait ballotter comme sur un bateau avec la menace de bientôt tomber.  
Il lui attrapa une épaule, son regard inquiet le parcourant.  
Ses craintes furent confirmées en une seconde.  
Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, de son front.

Le regarde bleuté de Roxas se posa sur le rouquin.  
Flou…  
Il plissa les yeux.  
Du rouge…  
De la lumière…

-« Axel ? »  
-« Espèce d'inconscient ! Tu aurais put te tuer ! », gronda-t-il.  
-« Le cœur… Pourquoi tu ne le prendrais pas ? »  
-« Hein ? », lâcha-t-il.

Son regard s'écarquilla sous la surprise de cette question.  
Lui, le parfait petit élément vouloir voler un cœur ?  
Pourquoi faire ?  
Seul Kingdom Hearts pouvait leur en donner un.

-« Ca ne servirait à rien, seul Kingdom Hearts peut nous rendre humain Roxas ! »

Sa voix…  
Une pointe de tristesse… De douleur…  
Alors pourquoi lui, il sentait quelque chose battre dans sa poitrine ?  
Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas un semblant de cœur ?  
Ne serait-ce que pour justifier leurs émotions ?

-« Ma tête… tourne… »

Le blond s'échoua contre la poitrine de son coéquipier, fermant définitivement les yeux tant la douleur lui vrillait la tête.  
Il posa inconsciemment une main sur son cœur…  
Même dans cet état de faiblesse…  
Même s'il n'avait espéré en vain…  
Axel n'avait pas ce battement régulier dans sa poitrine…  
Pourquoi lui ?

Le numéro VIII resta interdit avant que Roxas ne sombre dans l'inconscience, dans ses bras…  
Il récupéra le cœur et le donna à un simili qui partit escorter des autres.  
Lui, il allait ramener son coéquipier et le faire soigner de toute urgence…  
Il se ferait engueuler par Xemnas.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était comparé à la confiance que lui accordait Roxas ?  
Rien…

Sa confiance était quelque chose d'inestimable.  
Cependant, Axel avait pas mal d'interrogations quant à son comportement étrange.  
Il attendrait le bon moment.  
Mais il devait savoir pourquoi le blond se conduisait si étrangement…  
Pourquoi, il commençait à baisser sa garde…  
Le feu commençait à faire fondre la glace ?  
Un feu ami qui ne veut que protéger.

**FIN**

* * *


	5. Phase Cinq : Baiser Salé ?

Et voici sans trop attendre, la suite que vous attendez toutes ? X)

Un GROS merci à mes fidèles revieweuses !! Ma p'tite Nayru-chan merci de ton soutient ! Et Roxas a un adorable caractère de cochon XD Serya-chan, ton commentaire me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !! Ca me rend fière de ma fic XD (pas bien). DuncanHeart, j'adore les scènes de bataille... autant que les scènes violentes et le fluff XD ( se tait avant de dire une ânerie ). Simlys, Axel arrive à gagner du terrain... de plus en plus et j'aime le chambouler le Roxy XD. Louwenn, j'aime la phrase que tu as reprise XD (pense au commentaire de sa bêta MDR). Faut pas que Roxas le lui dise une autre fois je pense XD.

Sur ce, après ces copieux remerciements, voici la suite ;p

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Cinq : Baiser Salé ?**

La douce chaleur du soleil…  
Elle caressait sa peau pâle qui n'avait que côtoyer les ténèbres nuit comme jour.  
Astre solaire aux rayons ardents…  
Éclipsé par le feu d'un autre.  
Un brasier plus fougueux se trouvait à ses côté.

Son regard océan dériva légèrement sur Axel qui semblait jouer les espions du coin de l'œil.  
Un sourire qui s'élargit…  
Un bruit de tissu…  
Le rouquin s'était tourné pour être face à lui, ses jambes pendouillant dans le vide.  
Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient de malice…  
Combinaison insupportable pour le blond qui détourna la tête.

Trop lumineux…  
Trop vivant…  
Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des coquilles vides…  
Roxas ferma les yeux pour regagner un peu ses ténèbres à lui…  
La lumière perçait à travers ses paupières clauses.  
Il retourna à la réalité et posa son regard indifférent sur l'horizon aux couleurs chaudes.

-« Alors tu aimes ? »

Axel avait depuis un moment envie de couper le silence de la dégustation.  
Le petit blond haussa les épaules.

-« Moui, c'est bon. »  
-« C'est tout ? »

Le regard océan le fixa en coin.  
Ce n'était qu'une glace !  
Bon, bleu électrique et à l'eau de mer mais…  
De la glace quand même…  
Axel franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son homologue.  
Sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

-« Même si tu le montres pas, je suis sûr que ça te plait ! »  
-« Hum », grogna-t-il.  
-« Mon p'tit partenaire aime les glaces salées ! »

Le rouquin rit sous le regard noir avant de finir la sienne.  
Son regard ne lâchait pas le blond qui finissait sa glace.  
Sa petite langue rosée venant recueillir le liquide chimique et froid…  
Il préférait la lui voler pour un baiser mais Roxas l'enverrait paître ! Il s'était donné tant de mal pour l'avoir comme partenaire qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de le braquer.  
Et puis il savait que sous cette couche de glace, Roxas était faible…  
Il n'en connaissait pas l'étendu, ni ses points délicats mais…  
Un jour, il les saura, pour mieux le protéger…

-« On viendra ici souvent si tu veux ! », clama Axel.

Seul le silence répondit à sa proposition…  
Roxas continuant de manger avec indifférence ce morceau d'eau salée.  
Mais une fois la glace finie, Axel se pencha vers le visage de Roxas.  
Il était incapable de résister…  
Sa langue vint lécher avec douceur le coin de ses lèvres.  
Le blond bloqua, son regard se tourna avec trouble sur le roux.

-« Tu avais de la glace », fit-il en se redressant, lui tirant malicieusement la langue.

La surprise avait été telle que toute réaction spontanée et violente n'avait pas pu sortir…  
Et il tenait le bâtonnet de glace…  
Les deux billes vertes ne le lâchaient pas du regard, autant pour anticiper un coup que pour guetter une tout autre réaction…  
Mais seul un regard noir arriva.  
Un visage froid et fermé.

-« Recommence une seule fois et tu n'auras plus de coéquipier ! »  
-« Oh quelle menace… »

Axel cligna des yeux avant de reprendre.

-« Coéquipier ? Oh oh !! Tu admets enfin qu'on est partenaires, y'a du progrès mon p'tit Roxas ! »

Cette fois le blond céda à la pulsion.  
Sa main vola vers le visage d'Axel qui choppa son poignet in extremis.

-« Hey Partenaire… Doucement, je pourrais encore te servir ! »

Son sourire joueur s'était fait plus large…  
Équivoque…  
Il n'aimait pas ce sourire… Et cette main ferme sur son poignet le dérangeait.  
Axel ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher…  
Son regard plongé dans le sien de manière si ardente…

-« Lâche-moi », ordonna le plus jeune.  
-« Et si je refuse ? », le provoqua Axel.

Le regard océan lui lança une belle promesse de mort.  
Il l'avait accepté comme partenaire, qu'attendait-il de plus de sa part ?  
L'obscurité avait peu à peu adopté la lumière…  
Mais allait-elle le consumer ?  
Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se mit à accélérer…  
Axel en profita pour se rapprocher de son visage.

-« Je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés Roxas… Tu me plais beaucoup… »

Un son chaud, doux…  
L'intensité des émeraudes pétillantes le déstabilisait…  
Son sourire franc et pourtant tout dans son attitude laissait transparaître son sérieux.  
Le blond ne savait pas trop comment réagir…  
Le repousser…  
Ils étaient en haut d'une immense horloge…  
Fuir ?  
Cela lui était impossible…  
Son regard avait été capturé par celui d'Axel comme son poignet demeurait dans sa main sans se débattre.

Dans sa poitrine, cela s'emballait davantage…  
Un boum boum saccadé…  
Rapide…  
Quel était cette sensation étrange ?  
Cette peur de la suite ?  
Roxas ne craignait pas les ténèbres, ni les Sans-cœur…  
Il craignait la proximité d'un être aussi ardent que le maître du feu.

Le rouquin se pencha un peu plus…  
Ces fines lèvres roses étaient un appel auquel il ne voulait pas résister…  
Il voulait les dévorer de baisers…  
Les rendre rouges avec toute son ardeur…  
Quelques centimètres…  
Son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres…

-« Arrête ! »

La voix du blond avait le goût de la peur, de la panique.  
Son regard bleu était clairement perdu.  
Axel s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes.  
Le maître du feu brûlait de franchir cet interdit mais… Ce regard l'en empêchait…  
Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.  
Tendre…  
Malgré sa déception.  
Mais ce n'était pas un rejet définitif… Juste temporaire.

-« Je viendrai te les voler une autre fois… », souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Roxas sentit quelque chose échapper à son contrôle dans sa poitrine…  
Une étrange chaleur monter à ses joues…  
Le feu avait atteint son but semblerait-il car le blond avait de légères rougeurs aux joues.

Le pire était de ne pas comprendre pourquoi…  
Pourquoi avait-il un cœur ?  
Pourquoi celui-ci martelait sa poitrine au point que la peur vienne tirailler ses entrailles ?  
Son souffle légèrement raccourci…  
Axel se redressa et il le fixa avec un étrange sentiment…  
Soulagé mais en même temps déçu ?  
Que lui arrivait-il ?

Roxas voulait des réponses à ses questions floues…

Le rouquin se redressa complètement, relâchant son poignet.  
Le blond détourna la tête, un air renfrogné avait étiré ses traits avant que le rouge ne s'empare de ses joues.  
Il porta une main à son visage, se cachant dans sa paume…  
Axel le regarda d'un œil.  
Peut-être était-ce trop d'un coup ?  
Il avait un peu trop précipité la chose mais le feu était de nature impétueux.

Le plus jeune se releva rapidement.  
Dominant Axel qui demeurait toujours assis et qui leva un regard interrogateur.

-« Je te déteste ! », lâcha-t-il d'une voix troublée.

Une masse sombre apparut pour engloutir le blond qui avait caché son visage sous des mèches dorées.

Il le détestait pour avoir semer le trouble en lui…  
Pour avoir réveillé certaines choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier…  
Echappant à son contrôle…  
Et ce sentiment de…  
Faiblesse face à cet être si fougueux…

Les couloirs blancs de l'Organisation XIII lui semblaient si vides tout d'un coup…  
Ils l'étaient mais avant il aimait y être seul…  
Mais là…  
Beaucoup trop d'émotions se bousculaient…  
Roxas regagna rapidement sa chambre en quête d'un peu de repos…  
D'un peu d'obscurité rassurante…  
Mais les ténèbres n'étaient plus aussi accueillantes qu'avant…  
Un léger goût amer…  
Le soleil s'était fait une place…  
Une douce chaleur ardente…

Axel était resté quelques minutes seul sur le rebord de l'horloge…  
Il regrettait ses gestes trop précipités…  
Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qui avait réellement troublé son partenaire…  
Le reverrait-il demain ?  
Son regard émeraude se leva sur l'horizon bleu nuit.

-« J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te tracasses… »

Sa voix douloureuse fut emportée par la brise fraîche.  
Léchant son visage.  
Caresse froide comme son regard de glace…  
Axel se leva avec la ferme intention de parler franchement à Roxas…  
Il allait devoir trouver les mots justes, ce qui serait un exercice difficile pour lui.

**FIN**


	6. Phase Six : Une Ombre peut elle devenir…

Alors alors... Voici la suite que vous attendez avec impatience :3

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours autant chaud au coeur de savoir que ma fic et lut et apprécié ! Plus on avance, et plus je me suis éclaté niveau poétique, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.  
Je suis certaine que ce chapitre va vous ravir alors je vous laisse le lire tranquillement pendant que je vais me remettre de mes courbatures XD

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Six : Une Ombre peut-elle devenir Lumière ?**

Les ténèbres…  
Froides…  
Leurs morsures semblaient ne plus avoir l'effet escompté.  
Autant elles avaient été accueillantes, maintenant elles étaient d'une souffrance sans nom.  
Son regard de glace se posa avec dureté sur une masse grouillante…

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter…  
Il devait avancer, sans jamais se retourner…  
S'il se retournait, Roxas allait le voir…  
L'écho de ses pas précipités le suivait comme une ombre à laquelle il voulait échapper…  
Le fuir…

Le blond le fuyait depuis ce jour…  
Ombre dans les couloirs qui disparaissait dès qu'il apercevait sa silhouette lumineuse.  
Sa voix chaude…  
Son regard pétillant…  
Son sourire agaçant…

Deux éclaires d'aciers apparurent dans ses mains.  
A peine le temps pour la fumée de disparaître qu'il abattait une Keyblade sur un Sans-Cœur.  
Plus le bruit de ses pas se rapprochaient, plus le choc de ses armes gagnait en violence.  
La population hostile fut bientôt hors d'état de nuire.  
Roxas traversa le nuage de fumée mais c'était trop tard…

-« ROXAS !! »

Sa voix résonna dans la ruelle puis des pas rapides.  
Roxas ne voulait plus le voir avant de…  
D'avoir éclairci ce qui l'embrouillait…  
Ce qui l'éloignait de ses ténèbres à lui…  
Ces pas… Trop proches…  
Le blond fit volte face, ses deux Keyblades venant frapper le métal de son chakram.

Axel avait anticipé son coup.  
Son partenaire cherchait à le fuir alors il se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'attaquer de front.

Glace troublée contre Feu inquiet.

Son regard bleuté fusillait Axel sans arriver à se détacher de lui.  
Non, il avait besoin d'être LOIN de lui.  
Un glissement de métal, Roxas retirant une de ses armes pour lui donner un autre coup.  
Le rouquin prit un risque…  
Mais il devait tenter sa chance.  
Son chakram bloqua la keyblade restante avec ses pointes, l'autre disparaissant.  
Sa main vint saisir rapidement le poignet en l'air de Roxas.  
Ferme, pour ne pas se prendre de coup.

-« Lâche-moi ! »  
-« Non », répondit-il calmement.  
-« Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir affaire à toi. »  
-« Roxas… Entre partenaires, on se dit ce qui ne va pas. »  
-« Nous ne sommes PAS partenaires ! », cria le blond dans un excès de rage.

Son regard océan distillé par la peur…  
Axel s'en voulait d'en être le responsable.  
Son souffle était devenu plus court comme si crier lui avait demandé un effort surhumain…  
Un silence dérangeant était tombé entre les deux sans qu'ils ne bougent.

-« Rox' », murmura Axel pour briser ce silence. « Si je savais ce qui te tracasse, je pourrais t'aider… »

Le regard bleuté se voila derrière un rideau blond.  
Il avait baissé la tête à cette phrase.  
L'aider…  
Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il jetait davantage la confusion dans son esprit.  
Tout comme ce cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.  
Ses pensées et cette illusion…  
_« Sora »…_

-« Tu ne peux rien pour moi Axel, », répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu t'enfermes dans tes ténèbres, tu es asocial, froid avec tout le monde… Ouvre-toi un peu… Au moins à moi ? »

Le blond releva la tête.  
Deux grands yeux bleus meurtris, perdus et pourtant…  
La glace y était toujours…  
Axel tenta un sourire tendre pour l'encourager à dire quelque chose, même s'il l'envoyait balader.  
L'entendre parler était plus rassurant que ses longs silences radios.

-« Tu ne peux rien pour moi. »

Axel lâcha un soupire devant son entêtement.

-« J'étais très bien à suivre les ordre avant que tu ne viennes polluer mon esprit ! », rajouta-t-il.  
-« C'est pour ça que 'tu me détestes' ? »  
-« Principalement… »

Le regard de Roxas s'était fait plus sérieux mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait effrayer le maître du feu.

-« Et quelles sont les autres raisons ? »  
-« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »  
-« Peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que tu me fais tout porter sur le dos, je peux donc savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Que tu m'accuses de te polluer pour une bonne raison, non ? », le provoqua-t-il.  
-« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? »

Cette fois, la provocation fit bouger le blond.  
Il donna un coup en arrière pour libérer son poignet.  
Le rouquin ne le retint pas, la Keyblade partant en arrière avant de suivre le mouvement de son porteur.  
Le blond venait de reculer pour s'éloigner du rouquin.

-« Rox', tu vas passer ton temps à fuir ? »  
-« Je… »  
-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de réconfortant dans ton p'tit monde de ténèbres, hein ? La solitude, le noir, c'est tout ce que tu veux en ce monde ? Pourquoi tu t'es rallié à notre cause dans ce cas là ? Pour avoir un cœur mais à quoi cela te servirait, hein ? »  
-« LA FERME ! »

Le blond avait crié…  
Océans troublés contre émeraudes rageuses…  
La provocation avait peut-être trop bien marché…  
Axel craignait de le voir fuir une seconde fois.

-« Je n'ai pas demandé à être un des vôtres ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis né en tant que simili, je ne sais même pas pourquoi les Keyblades m'ont choisi ! Tu sais peut-être pourquoi toi ? Tu me provoque avec tes belles paroles mais tu ne sais rien ! »

Rageur, il lança une keyblade dans le mur.  
Le métal résonna avant de tomber sur le sol dur.  
Une lueur étrange entoura l'arme avant qu'elle ne retourne dans la main de son porteur…  
Comme un aimant…  
Axel avait suivi l'action d'un œil incrédule…

-« Pourquoi moi, hein ? J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ! Et puis, je veux savoir qui est Sora… »

Il fit disparaître les Keyblades.  
Fardeau trop lourd à porter…  
Il porta une main douloureuse sur son cœur.  
Il battait rapidement… Pourquoi il en avait un ?  
Mais ça, il ne pouvait le lui lancer à la figure…  
Il avait déjà trop parler pour quelqu'un qui refusait de s'ouvrir à quiconque.

Axel commença à se rapprocher…  
Quelques mètres qui disparurent bien vite face à quelques enjambées.  
Roxas demeura à sa place, sombre, petite silhouette perdue…  
Le rouquin ne lutta pas contre son premier réflexe.  
Deux bras entourèrent le blond pour le coller à lui.  
Son partenaire tenta de reculer, de fuir cette étreinte mais son aîné le tenait fermement, l'enfermant dans un cocon étrange de chaleur…  
Une chaleur apaisante…

-« Pourquoi tu ne te contenterais pas de cette vie… De profiter de l'instant présent… »  
-« Parce que ça me torture imbécile ! Lâche-moi ! », ordonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.  
-« Non… Ne court pas après ce que tu crois être ton passé… Tu as une famille, enfin, si on peut appeler ça une famille de douze aînés… »

Axel se décolla un peu, laissant glisser une main vers son visage.  
Ses doigts gantés de cuir capturèrent son menton.  
Il lui releva doucement la tête et lorsque les deux océans troublés le fixèrent.  
Il lui adressa un sourire tendre.

-« Je suis ton partenaire, tu peux compter sur moi. »  
-« Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? »  
-« Tu le sais pertinemment… Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas accorder ta si précieuse confiance… »

Le rouquin se pencha, son souffle sur ses lèvres, un sourire sur celles-ci.  
Roxas lui avait lancé un reproche.  
Tant mieux, il redevenait lui-même.

-« Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés… Laisse-moi construire ton nouveau passé… Laisse-moi être plus pour toi qu'un simple coéquipier… »

Sa main avait glissé sur sa joue.  
Douce…  
Chaude, même à travers le tissu.  
Roxas semblait s'être noyé dans son regard si intense.

Avec une douceur incroyable, ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Le blond ne se déroba pas à ce contact…  
Il était perdu et Axel représentait cette lumière qui le sauverait…  
Un phare dans la nuit ténébreuse qu'était sa non-vie enfin…  
Cette vie incertaine qu'il devrait tenter d'éclaircir…  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne serait peut-être plus seul…

La caresse ne s'arrêta pas à ce contact.  
Le rouquin fit pointer sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir effleurer celle de son petit partenaire.  
Une caresse légère…  
Roxas céda doucement à cet appel, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant doucement.  
Un sourire étira le coin de celles d'Axel avant qu'il ne vienne découvrir ce nouvel accès.  
Il se faisait violence pour ne pas l'embrasser avec fougue…

Un baiser doux…  
Tendre…  
La douceur d'un feu ardent réchauffant la glace plutôt que de la briser.

Axel relâcha ses fines lèvres à regret, son regard ancré dans le sien.  
Sa main caressa alors sa joue délicatement rougie.  
Le manque d'oxygène, sans doute ?

-« Je suppose que c'est un oui ? », fit-il pour le taquiner.

Il voulait entendre ce simple mot…  
Pour le moment…  
Axel arrivait plus ou moins à déchiffrer ses gestes, ses silences.  
Mais il ne désespérait pas de le faire parler…  
Roxas et son air impassible…  
Mais pour le moment, il affichait plutôt un visage…  
Gêné ?  
Et ces traces de rougeurs sur ses pommettes le rendaient adorable…  
Le maître du feu pouvait se féliciter d'avoir découvert cette nouvelle facette du blond.  
Il était un diamant à façonner…  
Ses mains seraient tout à sa disposition pour le rendre encore plus éclatant…

Le blond resta silencieux, profitant du contact de sa main sur sa joue…  
La chaleur de son bras autour de lui…  
Il se sentait apaisé.  
Serein pour la première fois depuis cette désagréable illusion…  
Son regard bleuté le fixa.

-« Il me semble… »

Façon détourné de répondre à sa question.  
Axel sourit à cette réponse, déchiffrant ce 'oui' qu'il avait demandé.  
C'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment…  
Et sans lui demander son avis, le roux captura de nouveau ses lèvres sous le regard surpris du blond.  
Il avait dit qu'il viendrait les voler…  
Il comptait bien les dévorer de baisers maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras.

Roxas ne contesta pas ce vol…  
Non, il avait besoin d'y voir clair…  
Que la lumière l'entoure pour le faire renaître hors des ténèbres.  
Le blond avait arrêté de se poser des questions comme si Axel avait arrêté le temps par son étreinte.  
Ses baisers…  
Etrangement, il souhaitait que le temps reste suspendu…  
Cette évasion avait un goût terriblement délicieux.  
Hors de toutes contraintes, de tous temps et surtout de toutes existences dictées par un destin qui échappait à son contrôle.

**FIN**

* * *


	7. Phase Sept : Un Cœur

Alors est-ce que je blablate un peu ? xD Allez, oui, parce que j'aime ça XD

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis content que vous ayez apprécié cette scène du baiser hé hé hé Comme j'ai eut la fâcheuse tendance de mettre (fin) à chaque fin de chapitre... J'ai laissé par flemme XD Je vous le dirais quand ce serra le dernier (qui est pour bientôt ?).

J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plaira, il me tient à coeur mais je le dirais à la fin pour ne pas casser le suspense :3

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Sept : Un Cœur...**

Le choc du feu sur la glace était violent…  
Onde de chaleur qui faisait fondre la surface froide et pure…  
La glace résistait…  
Sauf que la chaleur était trop intense…  
Elle se craquelait…  
Se fissurait…  
Jusqu'à se laisser dévorer par le feu ardent et désireux de la réchauffer…

Une bouche avide dévorait ses lèvres corails.  
De grandes mains brûlantes s'aventuraient sur son corps.  
Avec ferveur…  
Tendresse…

La sagesse et la froideur laissaient place à la confusion.  
Roxas était troublé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations que son partenaire mettait un point d'honneur à lui procurer.  
Ses lèvres…  
Ses mains…  
Il se sentait aspiré par elles.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus...  
Il était sur un terrain inconnu, un terrain contrôlé par le maître du feu.  
Incontrôlable pour lui…  
Le blond se tendit délicieusement sous le rouquin en laissant échapper un gémissement.  
Surpris, par ce que venait de lui faire Axel.  
Plaisant, sa peau parcourue de frissons agréables.

Son regard bleuté bien que voilé distinguait ce sourire…  
Un sourire étrange…  
Comme heureux ?  
Pouvait-il seulement être heureux, eux, les similis ?  
Être sans cœur, sans avenir fixe…  
Sauf celui d'être une ombre et de récolter des cœurs pour atteindre ce but illusoire.

Le blond leva une main tremblante pour la poser sur la joue de son compagnon.  
Axel s'arrêta, son regard émeraude brillant de désir…  
Il brûlait pour lui…  
Sa petite main caressa sa joue avant de glisser sur sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui.  
Il avait lui aussi soif de ses baisers…  
Soif de sa chaleur…

-« Réchauffe-moi Axel… »

Un murmure timide.  
Un sourire carnassier…  
Et une chaleur ardente qui le traverse.  
Avec douceur…  
Amour ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était l' « Amour » ?

La glace se fit dévorer par le feu sans pouvoir répondre à cette énigme…  
Dans la pénombre de la lune…  
Chaude intimité partagée par deux êtres sans cœurs, sans passé…  
Mais avec l'espoir d'un avenir commun.

Puis le calme après la tempête…  
Axel se redressa sur un coude pour admirer Roxas.  
Il était allongé dans les draps chiffonnés, ses cheveux blonds en bataille plus qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Ses yeux demeuraient clos.  
Il profitait de toutes ces sensations passées… Il ne voulait pas qu'elles partent.  
Il se sentait… vivant.

Un doigt glissa lentement sur son torse fin, traçant des courbes invisibles sur cette poitrine qui se soulevait encore avec irrégularité.  
Et puis sa paume vint caresser son épiderme.  
Le maître du feu l'arrêta au niveau de son cœur.  
Geste rêveur.  
Avant de sentir ce battement…  
Axel fronça les sourcils, sa paume un peu mieux installée sur son torse.

Il ne rêvait pas…  
Il battait…  
Le cœur de Roxas…

Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant cette main.  
Son regard bleuté se posa sur Axel avec timidité… peur…  
Il était différent…  
Il n'avait rien à faire ici puisqu'il avait un cœur, non ?

-« Roxas tu as… »

La main de l'Elu se posa sur celle du rouquin.  
Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux siens comme s'il allait disparaître…  
La peur…  
Encore ce sentiment dérangeant…  
Mais la peur de perdre Axel avait quelque chose de plus effrayant que la première fois où il l'avait ressenti.

-« Oui… », souffla-t-il.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge avec la dernière syllabe.  
Ses yeux ancrés dans les siens…  
Sa main tenant la sienne contre ce cœur.

L'angoisse…

Le maître du feu resta interdit.  
Puis, un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.  
Axel se pencha sur le blond et mit fin à ses doutes, ses peurs, d'un simple baiser.

-« Je savais que tu étais unique mais je ne me serais pas douté que c'était grâce à ça… »  
-« Axel… »  
-« Hum ? »

Roxas avait toujours ce masque anxieux, ses belles prunelles bleutées apeurées.  
Le rouquin caressa ses doigts…  
Ce cœur…

-« De quoi as-tu peur ? », murmura-t-il.  
-« Je suis un simili Axel… Je ne devrais pas avoir de... »  
-« C'est un cadeau du Destin. », le coupa-t-il. « Un cadeau précieux… »

Ses lèvres venaient taquiner les siennes…  
Ses mains le rapprochaient de lui pour une étreinte tendre.  
Axel détestait le voir dans cet état…  
C'était un fait incontestable.  
Des baisers commencèrent à parcourir le visage du blond, des caresses douces.

-« Axel… »  
-« Tu as un cœur, c'est tout ce qui importe, non ? On se fiche de savoir pourquoi tu l'as, comment tu l'as eu… Tu as un cœur… pour nous deux… »

Des mots sincères…  
Qui firent battre ce cœur si unique dans la poitrine d'un simili.  
Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge…  
Le bonheur…  
Avec un goût chaud et salé.  
Roxas enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, respirant son odeur muscée.  
Ses bras fins l'entourèrent avec besoin…  
Avec tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer pour lui.

Deux ombres…  
Noirs ?  
Blanches ?  
Peu importe, deux ombres qui s'enlaçaient…  
La vie tenait à peu de chose pour l'un, non.  
Sa non-vie se résumait à la vie de l'autre dans ces bras.  
Il avait consumé cette glace froide pour avoir un cœur tendre qui battait contre sa poitrine vide.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cœur…  
Tant qu'il en avait un pour deux…  
Tant que rien ne les séparait…

Cet instant, le maître du feu voulait qu'il dure toujours.  
Egoïstement, il le souhaitait…  
Un simili amoureux, dont le feu ne brûlait dans cette enveloppe charnelle que pour le désir d'être auprès de l'autre…  
De sa moitié.

Le temps avait suspendu les pensées torturées de Roxas.  
Les bras, les baisers d'Axel avaient le don de les éloigner…  
Mais lorsqu'elles revenaient le tourmenter…  
Elles étaient plus cruelles que jamais…  
Décidé à l'arracher à ce bonheur temporaire…

**FIN**

* * *

Alooooors ! La scène de la découverte du "coeur de Roxas" me tenait un peu à coeur... C'est un élément récurent chez moi xD Je l'ai fait dans un p'tit drabble... Je l'ai aussi faite en rp (ma bêta m'a laissé une jolie note dessus vu que c'est elle qui fait Axel XD) et... C'est Nijuuni qui a dessiné une scène similaire et qui m'a beaucoup inspiré...  
Après, chacun à sa propre conception de l'absence du coeur des simili, j'avoue que j'ai différent point de vu mais m'en fiche, j'adore cette scène... Voilà je vous laisse tranquille... :x


	8. Phase Huit : Chimères…

Merci pour les reviews :3  
Je suis vraiment contente que cette scène est plut ! Voici donc la suite... Qui ne plairait pas trop je le sens bien XD Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin, car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin :x  
Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Huit : Chimères…**

Le froid…  
Le vide…  
Cette sensation pénible avait fait revenir ses chimères.  
Roxas croyait les avoir chassées de son esprit dans la chaleur d'un feu ardent.

Mais lorsque Axel fut envoyé au château d'Oblivion…  
Ce n'était pas des jours qu'il avait fallu compter, mais des semaines…  
Plus il était loin de lui, plus ces affreuses illusions revenaient hanter son sommeil.

_« Sora… »_

Nom énigmatique répété comme un mauvais sort.  
Ou un sortilège protecteur ?

Le blond voulait savoir et en même temps…  
Il voulait les bras du maître du feu.  
Ses bras puissants qui, lorsqu'ils l'enlaçaient, arrêtaient le temps…  
Chassaient ses pensées qui le torturaient à petit feu…

Le numéro XIII enchaîna les missions, se transformant en un automate.  
Tuer des sans-cœur…  
Sentir son propre cœur battre sous l'adrénaline…  
Se sentir vivant…  
Et en même temps, vider son esprit en agissant de manière conditionnée.

Axel devait vite revenir…  
Avant que la glace ne revienne faire un solide cocon protecteur autour de lui.  
Une glace qui le protégeait du reste…  
Des autres membres qui semblaient en savoir plus que lui…  
De ces songes chimériques ô combien douloureux…

Ses rêves revenaient…  
Mais semblaient se poursuivre…  
Comme un vieux film qu'on refait en dormant.  
Ajoutant un nouvel élément aux autres…  
Mince indice…

Toujours cette île paradisiaque…  
Un ciel bleu azur, l'odeur de la mer, le chant des vagues qui roulent sur le sable chaud…  
_« Sora ! »  
_Une jeune fille qu'il avait déjà aperçue…  
Un sourire radieux…  
Plus loin…  
Un jeune garçon…  
Des cheveux argentés…  
Puis une atmosphère sombre, étouffante…  
Le Mal venant de ce jeune homme pourtant si rayonnant quelques secondes avant.  
_« Riku ! »  
_Un cri douloureux…

Roxas se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court.  
Son regard affolé se posa sur un environnement sombre…  
Juste quelques rayons lunaires passaient par la fenêtre.

Il posa une main sur son cœur affolé, battant violemment dans sa poitrine.  
Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel…  
Qui était « Sora » ?

-« So…ra… »

Un murmure…  
Comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion persistante dans son esprit dérangé ?

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Rox' ? »

Une voix chaude et endormie.  
_Il était bien là…  
_Le blond posa son regard sur son compagnon, allongé à ses côtés, un bras sur son ventre.  
_Revenu auprès de lui…  
_Sa main vint caresser la peau découverte par le drap.  
_Celle du blond rejoignit la sienne sur son ventre, tendre caresse.  
_Son regard émeraude visiblement inquiet.

-« Ca va, un… mauvais rêve… »

Axel le considéra un instant avant de se redresser.  
Deux mains chaudes sur ses joues pour l'obliger à le regarder.  
Le maître du feu avait refait fondre la glace cette nuit…  
Il avait regagné sa place à ses côtés.  
Une place qu'il ne quitterait plus…

Son regard océan vint se noyer dans le sien.  
Appréciant la caresse chaude de ses mains sur ses joues.  
Il était bien là…  
Il était revenu vers lui…  
Il lui avait rendu son sourire, sa vie…  
Alors pourquoi ses chimères dérangeantes demeuraient ?

-« Axel… »  
-« Oui, Roxas ? »  
-« Est-ce que tu sais qui est Sora ? »

Le voile du silence glissa sur la pièce.  
L'air du rouquin se fit sérieux à cette question à laquelle il avait une réponse…  
Mais il ne souhaitait aucunement la lui donner…  
Pour le protéger…  
Pour le garder auprès de lui, tel l'être égoïste qu'il était.

-« Où as-tu entendu ce prénom ? »  
-« Si tu me demandes ça, c'est que tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le maître du feu avait mal œuvré et le blond avait décelé la duperie.  
Axel se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir Roxas… »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres happées par les siennes…  
Un baiser tendre puis sauvage…  
Axel était le plus fort à ce petit jeu…  
Il gagnait toujours…  
Et Roxas se retrouvait allongé, son compagnon au-dessus de lui avait de sentir sa chaleur rassurante contre sa peau.

Le maître du feu relâcha ses lèvres pour prendre la parole.  
Avant qu'il ne le questionne…  
Avant qu'il ne laisse échapper une information cruciale.

-« Oublie ce prénom Roxas… »

Un souffle suppliant…  
Un ton de désespoir…

-« Sois mon cœur… Du moment que tu es là, je n'ai pas besoin de Kingdom Hearts. »  
-« Axel… S'il t'entendait tu serais… »  
-« Punis ? »

Le rouquin le fixa avec un air doux, tendre mais aussi blessé…  
Cette douleur dans son regard…  
Roxas avait encore plus envie de savoir pourquoi…  
Pourquoi il devait oublier « Sora » ?  
Pourquoi il avait ce cœur ?  
Pourquoi il était ici ?

Sa main chaude vint caresser sa joue et le blond la blottit contre.  
Axel voyait à son regard qu'il voulait savoir…  
Les mots leur étaient devenus inutiles…

-« La plus cruelle des punitions serait d'être séparé de toi Rox'… »

Un sourire…  
Un baiser…  
Des joues rouges…  
Un cœur qui s'affole…  
La parfaite manière pour éluder cette question gênante…  
Pour lui faire oublier…  
Et si ce n'était pas suffisant pour que le blond occulte cette chimère, le maître du feu userait d'autres procédés…

Sa chaleur ardente…  
Ses baisers parcourant chaque partie de sa peau…  
Arrêter le temps dans une étreinte chaude…  
La glace se laissant consumer par le feu.

Mais malgré ça, cette illusion restait présente dans son esprit.  
Elle s'était faite une place…  
Lentement mais sûrement…  
La curiosité de Roxas avait été éveillée par les paroles d'Axel…  
Il chercherait à savoir, mais pas en le questionnant lui…  
Le blond savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas…

Pour… le protéger ?  
Le garder près de lui comme il venait de lui souffler ?  
Roxas le voulait…  
Rester dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs…  
Ignorer tout cela…  
Il le souhaitait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

Le Destin lui avait mis entre les mains deux Keyblades…  
Un prénom énigmatique…  
Et un Cœur…  
Son cœur battait pour Axel…  
Uniquement pour lui…

Cependant, il voulait savoir qui était Sora et il le découvrirait.

**FIN**

* * *


	9. Phase Neuf : Quête de savoir…

_Merci pour vos reviiiiews !_

_**Nayru :** Tu n'as toujours pas de chance ma pauvre chérie XD (câline)  
**Serya-chan :** Et voui, Sora... Moi aussi je l'aime pas rien que pour hanter l'esprit de mon p'tit Rox' mais, je voulais suivre la trame du jeu :x Je me rattrape sur les UA pour les fins "heureuses" XD  
**DuncanHeart : **XD Pourvu que les fessées virtuelles ne soient jamais réalités alors, je vais trop m'en prendre T_T Ouah, tu as l'oeil, j'ai même pas vu mes rimes croisées (fière ? XD) Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, Axel est un simili taré/égoïste/mégalo/stupide mais on l'aime comme ça :3_

_Et sur ce la suite :3_

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Neuf : Quête de savoir…**

Le choc métallique d'un rayon lunaire…  
Les ténèbres qui pourfendaient une masse sombre…  
Et cette lueur faible mais salvatrice…

Roxas tendit la main vers ce cœur éphémère pour le récupérer.  
Pas de cris de félicitation.  
Pas de rire comme écho d'une bataille amusante.  
Le regard du blond le cherchait alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas là.

Le maître du feu s'était vu confier une autre mission.  
Une fois de plus, le numéro XIII avait accepté de briser leur tandem de choc.  
Il devait garder un peu de distance avec Axel.

Une distance nécessaire à ses recherches sur Sora.  
Il ne progressait pas rapidement.  
Le rouquin envahissait son espace dès qu'il le pouvait.  
Ses grands sourires chaleureux…  
Ses bras…  
Ses baisers…

Mais la collecte de ces informations était difficile à avoir.  
Les autres membres parlaient peu…  
Pas très loquaces ou antipathiques…  
Sauf peut-être le numéro IX mais ce fut un échec là aussi…  
Un illuminé de la musique, rien que ça…  
Avec la mentalité d'un poisson rouge qui plus est.

C'était comme si…  
Les membres même de l'organisation XIII avaient eu l'ordre de ne rien laisser filtrer sur Sora.  
Cela l'énervait…  
Pourquoi vouloir le tenir à l'écart de ce qui le concernait LUI ?

Roxas avait fondé ses propres théories sur le sujet…  
Sur qui pouvait bien être Sora mais…  
Ce n'était que de fragiles idées tout au plus.

Un soupire lui échappa.  
Las…  
Soucieux…  
Son esprit était trop tourmenté par ces idées confuses.  
Il voulait que cela cesse un peu…  
Arrêter ce fourmillement de questions sans réponses.

Un portail d'ombre avala sa silhouette, passant d'un univers sombre à la lumière de la cité blanche.  
Ses pas se firent rapides dans les couloirs.

Un étrange besoin de le voir…  
De suspendre le temps…

Roxas entra dans sa chambre mais le vide lui répondit.  
Douloureuse découverte.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
Puis il tomba comme une masse sur son lit.  
Les yeux clos, se repliant en boule dans la chaleur de sa couette.  
Son odeur était là…  
Sa chaleur…

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre son arrivée et la sienne ?  
Sans doute longtemps…  
Peut-être quelques minutes…  
Le rouquin était penché sur lui.  
Un sourire sur ses lèvres, son regard dévorant sa silhouette moulée dans le manteau de cuir.

Un baiser volé à sa joue.  
Roxas ouvrit les yeux.  
Surpris.  
Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

-« Se pourrait-il que je t'ai manqué ? »

Un regard froid lui répondit.  
Masquer ses sentiments…  
Une tâche au combien dure lorsqu'on dépend de l'autre.  
Lorsque son propre cœur ne bat que pour l'autre.

-« Je me reposais imbécile. »

Une voix froide.  
En apparence…  
Axel aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu…  
Devoir réchauffer cette fausse couche de glace.

Le rouquin se pencha de nouveau pour cueillir ses lèvres.  
Sa langue vint taquiner ce qu'il désirait avant de rencontrer sa jumelle.  
Un ballet langoureux…  
Tendre…

Bien vite, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta de quelques degrés.  
Accompagné par un concert de soupires, de gémissements.

Roxas ne voulait pas se l'avouer…  
Dépendant de lui, voilà ce qu'il devenait…  
C'était effrayant…  
Et pourtant, il aimait cette sensation plus que tout.

Une main sur le torse puissant de son compagnon.  
Cet endroit ou nul battement ne se faisait entendre…  
Ses doigts caressèrent cette zone.  
Il aurait volontiers partagé le sien pour entendre le cœur d'Axel battre.  
Sa grande main se posa sur la sienne.  
Une caresse…  
Il savait à quoi Roxas pensait.  
Mais Axel avait un autre cœur pour lui permettre de vivre.  
Lui…

Le blond se redressa, ayant toute l'attention de deux émeraudes brillantes de tendresse.  
Ses lèvres remuèrent mais les mots ne montèrent pas dans sa gorge.  
Question étrange…  
Question cruelle…

La main d'Axel se glissa sur sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux d'or.  
Ange blond à la lumière de la lune.  
Une si belle vision qui lui donnait envie de le dévorer de nouveau.  
Ses lèvres si douces…  
Son corps…  
Son âme…  
Il était à lui…

Mais il se fit violence et rapprocha doucement sa tête blonde.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.  
Caresses tentatrices.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxas ? »  
-« Axel… »

Son regard bleuté était troublé…  
Incertain…  
Et pourtant, il y régnait une certaine assurance.  
Le rouquin l'invita à parler d'un regard doux.

-« Axel… Et si je disparaissais ? »

La question le laissa interdit.  
Ses yeux scrutèrent Roxas pour savoir ou était le piège mais le blond semblait sérieux.  
Plus que jamais…  
Il l'était toujours, quelque soit la question.

-« Roxas, si tu disparaissais, j'en mourrais… »

Ses lèvres franchirent les derniers centimètres.  
Un baiser langoureux…  
Comme si cela devait être le dernier…  
Sa main sur sa nuque raffermit sa prise.  
Cette éventualité…  
Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

-« Imbécile, je suis sérieux ! »  
-« Moi aussi Rox'. »

Un bruit de tissu froissé…  
Un corps dominé par un autre…  
Le blond regardait avec surprise Axel qui arborait un sourire…  
Mélange de tristesse, d'amusement…  
Comme si… Ses mots innocemment dits avaient frappé plus fort que prévu.

Roxas s'en voulait terriblement de le voir ainsi.  
Avec cet air sérieux et blessé…  
Il le voyait, même si Axel tentait de le dissimuler.

-« Roxas, je sais que normalement je ne devrais rien ressentir, je suis un simili sans cœur. Tu me l'as de nombreuses fois répété. »

Une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.  
Des mots que Roxas attendaient…

Il les voulait…

Ils rendraient sa future tâche encore plus pénible…

Ces pensées qui prenaient une décision malgré lui…

-« Je t'aime. C'est stupide pour quelqu'un qui n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle mais… Roxas, si tu disparaissais, je mourrais vraiment… Je te l'ai déjà dit et je ne cesserais de le répéter. »

Sa tête se pencha sur lui.  
Ses lèvres embrassant son front, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières…  
Un baiser volé à ses lèvres tremblantes.  
Le chemin de ses lèvres s'arrêta sur sa poitrine.  
Sa main était venue prendre sa place habituelle.  
Le cœur du blond avait bondi sous ses mots.  
Il battait furieusement comme s'il voulait sortir de sa prison de chaire.

-« Tu es mon cœur Roxas… »

Un souffle sur sa peau.  
Chaud…  
Électrisant…  
Des frissons parcoururent son échine.  
Et son cœur qui accélérait sa danse.

-« Le seul et unique cœur dont j'ai besoin pour vivre… »

Un baiser pour sceller ses paroles.  
Une chaude étreinte emplie d'amour…  
De tendresse…  
D'une multitudes de sensations qui devraient leur être inconnues…

Roxas sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine autant qu'il bondissait de joie.  
Ses fins bras entourèrent les épaules d'Axel.  
Il avait prononcé les plus belles paroles qu'un amant aurait voulu entendre…  
Les plus cruelles aussi…

-« Axel… »

Murmure douloureux…  
Heureux…

Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer…  
Son cœur transpercé…  
Il devait le lui dire… Avant…  
Avant de ne plus le pouvoir.  
Pour laisser une trace derrière lui…  
Lui donner une preuve de ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

-« Je t'aime Axel… »

Un murmure aussi bas qu'un souffle.  
Mais suffisamment fort pour venir aux oreilles du principal concerné.  
Une goutte salée roula sur la joue de Roxas.  
Ce fut la première fois que le blond lui dit ces mots…  
Mais aussi la dernière…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier :3_**  
**


	10. Phase Dix : Le calme qui précède…

_Voici le dernier chapitre Y.Y  
J'avoue qu'en le relisant mon coeur s'est serré... J'aurais bien voulut continuer mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est bien cruelle._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivit fidèlement du début à la fin :3 Cela me touche à chaque fois, cela fait plaisir tout simplement de lire vos réactions :3  
**Serya-chan :** A cette fameuse phrase... Je l'aime tant elle est belle et cruelle XD Et puis, j'aime à croire que Roxas n'est pas si froid que ça et qu'il lui aurait dit ces mots là :3  
**DuncanHeart :** XD Je devrais t'interdire d'écrire tes reviews sous influence musicale XD Te stresse pas pour le nombre de mots va (câline)  
**ryuzaki-ryuga :** Désolé vraiment é.è Je n'ai pas pour vocation de faire pleurer... Mais c'est vrai que parfois je chiale toute seule devant mon pc en écrivant XD Merci en tout cas, tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir :3 Moi qui ne veut pas 'trop' écrire sur eux pour ne pas mal écrire, j'espère que je continuerais dans cette voie là xD (Ce qui est mal parti.... =_=!)_

_Un merci spécial à **Nayru** qui a suivit l'évolution de cette fic et qui m'a fait une lecture critique (pas si critique que ça XD [câline])_

* * *

**When Darkness searches for Light**

**Phase Dix : Le calme qui précède la tempête…**

De chauds rayons…  
La lumière du soleil frappait le visage de Roxas de plein fouet.  
Le roulis des vagues l'apaisait.  
L'air frais et marin lui caressait le visage.  
Sa langue, elle, venait recueillir le liquide froid et salé.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille.  
Une tête vint se poser sur son épaule sans la moindre gêne.  
La plus lumineuse des créatures était à présent collée à son dos.  
Le regard de Roxas se leva sur Axel.  
Qui ne fixait rien d'autre que lui.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Axel.  
Celui-ci profita de ce moment d'inattention pour glisser sa main sur son poignet et releva la glace.  
Sa langue lécha la substance bleutée.  
Un regard noir suivit son geste avant qu'il n'y ait un rire.

-« Voleur… »

Son aîné rit doucement dans son cou.  
Chaleur.  
Sa main rapprocha la glace de ses lèvres.  
Froideur.  
Ses dents capturèrent un morceau de glace bleutée.  
Glaciale.  
Roxas tourna alors la tête pour l'embrasser et le faire taire.  
Douceur.

Son amant reçut ce baiser frais sans se plaindre…  
Goûtant avec appétit ses lèvres salées.  
Réchauffant sa langue dans un ballet sensuel…  
Passionné…

Roxas aimait cette chaleur.  
Il ne voulait pas la quitter.  
Plus il passait ces moments tendres avec Axel plus…  
Son cœur était douloureux.

Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter…  
Suspendre son vol pour qu'ils puissent être ensembles.  
Sans se poser de questions.  
Juste être là l'un pour l'autre.  
Continuer ce genre de douceurs.  
Se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre…  
Regarder le même horizon…

Un horizon commun qui leur échappait…  
Non, qui s'éloignait de Roxas.  
Il avait déjà pris sa décision.  
Partir.  
C'était la seule solution s'il voulait savoir qui il était vraiment.  
Pourquoi les Keyblades l'avaient choisi.  
Et savoir qui était Sora…

Paradoxalement, il était encore incapable de lui dire non.  
De fuir ses bras.  
D'échapper à ses mains brûlantes.  
Se dérober à ses lèvres gourmandes.

Le baiser fut rompu par une ombre…  
Masse blanche et grise qui ondule vers eux.  
Axel lèche ses lèvres avec amusement.  
Il n'avait pas envie de les quitter.  
Il faillit les reprendre si Roxas n'avait pas tourné la tête.

Une mission…  
Une séparation temporaire…  
Le numéro XIII était envoyé dans la Cité du Crépuscule…  
Le numéro VIII avait pour destination la Forteresse Oubliée.

-« Ca nous tombe toujours dessus quand on a ces petits moments agréables… »

Une esquisse de sourire étira les lèvres du blond.  
Une tête qui se tourne et un baiser…  
Léger.  
Déposé avec tendresse et attention sur la base de sa mâchoire.

-« Plus vite ce serra fait, plus vite… »  
-« Tu seras à nouveau dans mes bras ! », termina Axel.

Axel renvoya le simili d'un geste de la main.  
Mouvement quelque peu agacé.  
Avant qu'il n'y ait une étreinte enjouée.  
Douce…

Roxas répondit.  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Il finit sa glace avant de se détacher d'Axel.  
Un baiser volé et un sourire.  
Une ombre qui disparaît avec un rire amusé.

Axel sourit.  
Disparaissant dans la foulée.  
Un endroit sans Roxas n'avait plus d'intérêt.  
Même le plus beau des paysages.  
Le rouquin préférait se noyer dans son regard océan.  
Sentir l'odeur de sa peau tendre.  
Ecouter ses rires.

La mission de Roxas…  
Rapide.  
L'efficacité d'une machine à tuer.  
Le trouble…

Il avait été pris d'un vertige, d'un fragment de souvenir.  
Un de plus ou…  
Simple répétition de ses rêves.

Son regard se posa sur le grand clocher.  
Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient…  
Lentes mais un à rythme implacable.  
Tranchant les secondes pour les tuer.  
Chassant le présent pour qu'il devienne passé et embrasse le futur…  
Un futur déjà chassé par l'épée argentée.

Son heure tournait aussi…  
Le blond posa une main sur son cœur.  
Un palpitement aussi apaisant qu'étrange.

Roxas retourna au siège de l'Organisation.  
Rapport.  
Silence.  
Fuite.

Roxas se rendit dans sa chambre.  
Il avait fui le regard inquisiteur de Xemnas.  
Comme si celui-ci soupçonnait…  
Non, il savait quelque chose.  
Ce que le numéro XIII complotait ?

Roxas s'étala sur son lit, son regard rencontrant le plafond.  
Il devait partir.  
Mais il attendait le déclic…  
Le moment où il se dirait « c'est bon ».  
Pars et ne te retourne pas.

Axel débarqua en pestant dans sa chambre.  
Le blond se releva, un regard inquisiteur.  
Il s'assit sur le lit.  
Sa joue avait une éraflure.  
Roxas leva une main sur la blessure.  
La caressant doucement.

-« Tu as eu des difficultés ? »  
-« Oui, un gros Sans-Cœur pas prévu au programme, mais je m'en sors avec juste ça ! »

Son amant lui plaqua sa main sur sa joue.  
Son regard émeraude se plantant dans le sien.

-« Je devais revenir de toute manière… »  
-« En un seul morceau, c'est préférable ! »

Un large sourire.  
Un baiser déposé dans la paume de son jeune amant.  
Axel ne perdait jamais le Nord.  
Et Roxas se laissa guider…

Une étreinte douce.  
Qui gagnait de plus en plus en sensualité.  
Le blond serra le corps de son amour.  
Son cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Mais en même temps cette sensation de…  
D'étau.

-« Axel… »

Un murmure.  
Un besoin…  
Le dit nommé se redressa pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles troublées.  
Brillantes d'une incroyable beauté.  
Et une résolution…  
Axel espérait qu'il se trompait.

Les mains douces de Roxas glissaient sur sa nuque.  
Ses lèvres entrouvertes en un délicieux appel.  
Des mots qu'il hésitait à dire.

-« Ne me laisse pas dormir… »

Son aîné se pencha sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres.  
Avec passion.  
Ardeur.  
Et une certitude.  
Cette nuit serait la dernière…

Ils profiteraient l'un de l'autre.  
L'un pour garder le souvenir impérissable du feu brûlant sa peau.  
L'autre gardant une trace de ce cœur battant…  
De sa chaleur sous cette couche de glace…  
Son sourire…

Après il n'aurait plus que le vide.  
Ce vide qu'il connaissait mais qui deviendrait…  
Un vide douloureux…  
Une morsure glaciale,  
Blessante.

Axel se contentait de consumer le moment présent.  
Avant que le froid ne gagne ce lit…  
Avec l'envie de faire durer cette nuit,  
Eternellement…

**FIN

* * *

**

_Voilà, c'est fini... La suite on la connait tous, je me refusais à l'écrire :3_**  
**


End file.
